Power operated vertically adjustable chairs are commonly used in beauty salons, barber shops, dental offices and the like to adjust the height of the chair occupant to the operator. In some installations such as in beauty salons, it is desirable if the operator can work on the patron in the chair while the operator is seated as well as when the operator is standing. However, in order to enable the operator to work on the patron in the chair when the operator is seated, the chair lift mechanism must be capable of positioning the chair seat at a level substantially below normal chair height, for example at a height of about fourteen or fifteen inches. On the other hand, in order to enable the operator to work on the patron in the chair while the operator is standing, the chair lift mechanism must be capable of supporting the chair seat at a height substantially above normal chair height, for example a height of about twenty-six to twenty-eight inches.